


The Unexpecting Academic

by undeadwaffles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadwaffles/pseuds/undeadwaffles





	The Unexpecting Academic

My name is Cleo Fernsby and today I will finally begin my dream of teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Through my whole schooling in America I was desperate to get out and create a change for myself. As soon as I finished my last exam at the American wizarding school, I hopped on a plane to England where I worked covertly in a muggle bookshop while I desperately tried to find a job in the magical world. My parents were both muggles, but they weren't pleased with my magical talents so I knew I had to find my way out. And this was it. 

After a year or two of applying at every magical place I could and rejection after rejection, I received an offer to interview for the potions position at Hogwarts. The interview was terrifying to say the least but thankfully there was a portion where I was able to show off my potion making skills. Potions was always my best class. When the interview ended I didn't think I would get it. Then a few weeks later I found an owl at my window holding a letter saying I'd gotten the position!

I was so relieved and happy. I only had a couple weeks to prepare to leave. Thankfully I didn't have that many belongings but it was hard to say goodbye to the people I'd grown to love at the bookshop. And now is today is finally the day in which I get to start my journey.

***

The rain poured down while I ran from my taxi to the train station. I had heard about Platform 9 and 3/4 but I had never experienced it. I walked up to the wall and rested my hand on it and it just felt like a wall. I got a strange look from a passerby and I knew I needed to just go in. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure no muggles were watching then took a big step into the wall and out onto the other side. There were no students, they wouldn't be arriving for a couple more days. I was running a little late so I didn't take time to look around I just hopped onto the train and went into the first empty car I could find. 

I wanted to take the time to read or brush up on my lesson plans, but as soon as we started moving I fell right asleep. The next thing I knew it was there right in front of me. Hogwarts castle! I grabbed my trunk and my coat and stepped of the train. I took in a deep breath in and closed my eyes. "This is it" I said to myself.

When I opened my eyes there was a caretaker holding a sign with my name on it. I walked over and he said "Because you're new here I'm going to show you around, you can leave your trunk someone will take it to your room for you."

I should of thought twice before leaving my belongings and following a stranger, but hey it's Hogwarts. Stuff like that is supposed to happen right? I was exhausted after touring the castle and walking up and down all those crazy flights of stairs. We ended in a quiet corridor. "Right here is your room" he said while handing me a key.

We stepped in and I finally got to see my room. It was a little small but it was well furnished. When you first walk in there is a small couch and coffee table in front of a fireplace. On the opposite side of the room there was a canopy bed, some dressers and bookshelves and a desk for my work. A door comes off the room and leads into a room with a toilet and a sink. "No shower?" I ask.

He explains that there isn't enough space for us all to have our own baths or showers so there is a larger bathroom with showers down the hall. I thank him for showing me around. "There will be no dinners in the Great Hall until the students arrive, so for now meals will be brought to your room. And of course, welcome to Hogwarts, dear." I thank him and he departs. I smile to myself as I begin to unpack my things. 

***

Today is the day the students arrive! I am nervous. So nervous. While the students flood in I'm in my room trying to get dressed. I want something that makes me feel mature, but not something that will make me seem boring. I settle on a gray and white plaid dress with matching robe. Then I make my way down to the Great Hall. I step up to the head table and find my name on a card and I sit there. Other professors shuffle in and I introduce myself. A few seats down from me sits a woman I've never seen before in the Hogwarts lineup. She has ginger hair down to her shoulder blades and blue-green eyes that sparkle as she smiles and introduces herself to someone. She must be new here too. Older than me though, maybe like 30-35 years old. I catch her eye and go to get up and say hello but then Headmaster McGonagall taps on her glass and begins her announcement. 

"Welcome students" she begins. "I would like to begin this year by introducing our two newest professors. First is Professor Twila Vernier. She will be the new professor of Herbology." The students clap. Then the Headmaster continues. "Second is Professor Cleo Fernsby, who will be the new professor of potions. Remarkably, at the age of 21 she is also now our youngest professor to date in Hogwarts in history." The students clap and I blush hard. I feel like my whole face must be red. I look up and Twila smiles at me. Just then the applause dies down and the headmaster finishes her announcement. I'm thankful for the distraction but I'm still too embarrassed to process what she's saying. There's a cheer from the students and McGonagall waves her hand our lavish spread of dinner appears before us. 

I eat way more than I should of but it was my first real Hogwarts dinner and I felt I deserved it. After the students left the Great Hall the professors stayed at the table and drank wine out of their goblets and chatted. Twila and I were the newbies so we kept to the sidelines. After some time I excused myself and went back to my room. I wanted to do one last look over my notes and plans before classes began tomorrow.

*** 

I get dressed, but I skip breakfast because I'm too nervous to eat. I head right to my classroom to prepare for my first class: advanced potions making. This class was mostly seventh year students, so I was excited to work with students who already knew about potions making. The first day of class usually doesn't involve much teaching so it isn't very fun. But going over the rules and class expectations and assignments is important. The first students come in and take their seats and I start handing out papers. When all the seats are full I go up front and start telling my students about the class. Most students are attentive but there are always a few slackers. One student is clearly hungover and another is passing notes to a friend. There's a group of Slytherins in the back laughing and not paying attention so I keep my eye on them. I notice the ring leader in the center of them. Black hair and dark brown eyes. A dumb little smirk that lets you know he thinks he's better than everyone. "Hey everyone, let's make sure that we're all paying attention because this important!" I remind them. The Slytherins in the back pay no mind to me. 

"Ten points from Slytherin" I announce. The boys protest: "We didn't do anything wrong!". I don't want the students to think I'm a pushover.

"Twenty points from Slytherin" I add. A couple of more studious Slytherins sat at the front, turned around and told them to shut up and I smiled. The boys shut up, except for the ring leader who looks me in the eyes and says "That's it? Why not take some more points off?". I know I can't take more points off. I don't want the students who are behaving to hate me. 

"What's your name?" I ask. 

"Hail" he replies. 

"Okay Hail, I'm gonna ask you to stay behind after class so we can have a word about this. I don't want to waste other student's time with this." I ignore him for the rest of class and continue on with what I need to talk about. After class I make eye contact with Hail and give him a look that lets him know I'm serious about him staying behind. He rolls his eyes and walks up to me. "What's this about?" he asks.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to keep distracting other students. I know it's your last year here and you're excited to be done with your schooling, but I just think you should be a little more courteous to those who are trying to pay attention" I explain. "You seem like a smart person, you wouldn't be in my advanced class if you weren't. Just please try to be more well-mannered in class."

He scowls and steps closer to me. He gets a little too close to me. "And why should I have to listen what you say? I'm gonna be out of here in a year and I don't care what you think." He turns around and walks out.

My face is flushed and my hands are shaking. He towered over me too. He must have been like 6'1-6'2. Wait why am I thinking about how tall he is? I sigh and sit back on the desk and wonder how I'm going to have to deal with my first problem child. I close my eyes and take a second to breathe.

I'm interrupted by a knock at the door. I open my eyes and Twila is there. And her hands are covered in something black with a couple of matching black ink spots on her sage-green outfit. "I was in the greenhouse and I spilled ink all over and it was my only one and I need to write some stuff down and your room was the closest so I was hoping you had an extra ink well I could borrow and-". I laugh and cut her off. 

"Yes, I have an extra you can take" I say while laughing. I grab it out of my desk and hand it to her. 

"Thank you" she says. "I -I should go now, you know, I got a class to teach and they should be coming in soon." I nod and smile and she dashes out the door.

This is going to be a long year. 


End file.
